1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a fuel delivery module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fuel delivery module is already known from German Patent Disclosure DE 103 35 045 A1 and Japanese Patent Disclosure JP-2001280209 A, having a tank flange and a reservoir pot which is connected to the tank flange via at least one guide rod and is supported axially movably along the guide rod, and the guide rod is press-fitted by one end into a receptacle of the tank flange. It is disadvantageous that the receptacle is widened over the entire length as the guide rod as press-fitted in. Fluctuations in tolerances in manufacture can lead to excessive pressures in the receptacle, which can cause cracks, in the receptacle. This leads to rejects and thus to high production costs.